1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mooring apparatus which may be used singly or in pairs for mooring a water vessel relative to a dock structure in a manner allowing rolling, pitching, and slight yawing movement of the water vessel relative to the dock structure as a result of wave action on the water vessel and with the mooring structure yielding resisting horizontal displacement of the water vessel toward and away from the dock structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of boat mooring apparatuses including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,569,783, 2,878,036, 3,307,514, 3,981,261, 3,990,722, 4,066,030, 4,144,831, 4,459,930 and Re. 25,372. However, these previously known devices do not include the overall combination of structural features of the instant invention which coact to provide an efficient and long lasting mooring device of the type desired.